She-Wolf
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Layla Lockwood is Tyler's twin sister. After being involved in a fatal car wreck, her estranged uncle contacts her with a warning that on the next full moon she'll turn into a werewolf. When a handsome stranger comes to town seeking her out for her family's moonstone with promises of a way to break the curse, how far will she go? -Starts before season 1- Jeremy/OC later Klaus/OC
1. Falling to Pieces

**Chapter One(-Falling to Pieces)**

"_A shot in the dark. A past lost in space, and where do I start?_

_The past and the chase. You hunted me down like a wolf, a predator… I fell like a deer in love lights._

_You loved me and I froze in time, hungry for that flesh of mine; But I can't compete with a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees._

_What do you see in those yellow eyes… as I'm falling to pieces." She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) –David Guetta &Sia_

**)( )( )( )( )(**

Layla stood in her bathroom applying her last coat of mascara. She took a deep breath and sprayed her hair with a thin coat of hairspray to try and hold her naturally straight dark brunette hair in curls.

She glanced down at her clothes; a pair of black wide leg dress pants, and a fitted black silk tank top with a pink rose design on it.

Turning around she pulled the cropped black jacket from the hanger she had hooked on the back of her bathroom door.

She walked out into her room to see her twin brother Tyler sprawled out across her bed on his back playing a game on his cellphone.

He looked at her and his dark brown eyes met her almost identical dark brown eyes.

"Finally." He stated as he tucked his phone in his pocket and stood up.

"Are we late?" She questioned as she picked her book bag up and slung it over her shoulder.

"Almost… you okay?" He asked.

"My ribs are still super sore… don't let me forget I need to drop the pain meds off at the nurses office before class." Layla said.

"I don't mean psychically." He stated.

"Well, it's been almost a week since I killed someone… I'm not doing so well." She said.

"It wasn't your fault! The other car ran the red light, not you." Tyler reminded her.

"Yeah, but I was texting Elena. I know better than to text and drive but it was late at night and hardly anyone was on the road so I thought I was safe. If I had actually been paying attention I would have seen the other car and the accident would have never happened." Layla said, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"It's not your fault, Lay. You can't keep looking at it that way." He said.

"We should probably get going." Layla said as she turned and headed from her large bedroom to downstairs.

"I was getting ready to come check on you." Richard said as he looked to his teenage daughter.

"I'm fine, dad." She said plastering a fake smile on her face.

Richard looked back and forth between his 16 year old set of twins.

"I'm busy with meetings tonight, but tomorrow we can go find you another car." He assured her.

She nodded.

"Have a good day at school." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and then headed out to work.

"Man, do you realize if I had wrecked my car dad would have kicked my ass? You wreck your car and he's taking you immediately to find another." Tyler pointed.

"Dad's a dick, we both know it." Layla breathed out.

"Yeah, but it's just different with you." Tyler said. His dad favored Layla because she was always involved in community events and made the Lockwood family good.

"It's because I'm the oldest." She said flashing him a smile.

"By barely 4 minutes." Tyler reminded.

"I'm still the oldest." She argued.

Once they had parked at the school Layla and Tyler went their separate ways.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy you're back!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged Layla.

Bonnie and Elena joined them and shared hugs. The group of 4 sophomores stood in the hallway by Layla's locker.

"I'm so upset we don't have the same lunch anymore." Caroline complained frowning.

"Now I have no one to sit with except Dana and she gets on my nerves so bad!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know… I don't think I've got anyone in my lunch. You guys are so lucky you've got the same lunch." Layla said looking to Bonnie and Elena.

"Yeah… it would be better if I didn't have to watch Elena and Matt making out the entire time." Bonnie said.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed playfully as she nudged Bonnie.

"I just think it's crazy they moved your schedule around. I mean, I know we're only about a month into 2nd semester but it's not right." Caroline continued to complain.

"It's so I can have study hall at the end of the day and meet with the school counselor 2 times a week." Layla said with a groan.

"Maybe it will be good, to talk to someone you know. You've barely spoke about the accident since it happened." Bonnie said, her voice soft as she didn't want to upset her friend.

"Talking about it isn't going to do any good. It was a bad car wreck, I managed to walk away with cuts and bruises and sore ribs. The other driver died… there's not much else to say." Layla said as she pulled her math book form her locker and tucked it into her book bag.

"You know we're here if you need us." Bonnie said nodding.

"Thanks guys, but right now I just need to get to class to pick up my work." She said.

"I thought Tyler was supposed to gather all of your homework." Caroline said confused.

"He was… but you know my brother. He's lucky to pick his own homework up, the only reason he does any homework is to stay on the football team." Layla reminded them.

**)( )(**

Layla went through the lunch line and then stopped as she surveyed the cafeteria; she didn't see anyone from cheerleading or anyone else she talked to.

Then her eyes stopped on Elena's younger brother Jeremy sitting at a table by himself.

She made her way through the lunch crowd and sat down across from him.

"Hey Jer." She said smiling.

He looked up at her startled.

"Hey… Layla…" He said he sounded a little unsure.

"It's okay if I sit here, right?" She questioned.

"Of course." He said managing a smile as he looked at her. He had always had a crush on her, but she was one of the most popular girls at school and a year older than him.

"Do you not have any friends in your lunch?" she questioned as she opened her container of pudding.

He let out a low laugh.

"I… uhh. Well, honestly you're the first person who's ate lunch with me all year." He admitted.

Her jaw dropped.

"Why?" She gasped.

"Seriously?" He questioned.

She nodded with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not like you and my sister; I'm not the least bit popular. I'm just a loner." He said.

"Maybe you should try and make friends… I mean freshman year sucks, I don't think I would have survived without my best friends." She told him.

"Ha, I've tried talking to people… doesn't work." He said.

She bit down on the inside of her cheek and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Well…" she started to say something but they were interrupted.

"Layla!" A voice called out.

She looked up to see another cheerleader Chelsea rushing towards the table.

"Caroline said you got moved to this lunch, come on and sit with us." She said as she pointed to a table with a few other cheerleaders. Layla must have missed the table when she was scanning the room.

Layla looked over to Jeremy who opened his carton of milk and avoided Chelsea's eyes.

"I'm good here, thanks though." Layla said.

"Uhh… it's fine there's plenty of room at our table." Chelsea said confused.

"I'm okay, I sat here because this is where I wanted to sit." Layla said, offering Jeremy a smile as he looked up at her.

"Why?" Chelsea asked eyeing Jeremy.

"Chelsea this is my friend Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy this is Chelsea Parker." Layla said introducing them.

"Gilbert? Oh! You're Elena's bother… I remember you now. You used to spy on us when we had slumber parties with your sister." Chelsea exclaimed.

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Oh my god." He breathed out.

"Well, if you change your mind… you know where we're sitting." Chelsea said.

Layla nodded and her friend walked away.

"You could have sat with her, it wouldn't have hurt my feelings." He said.

"No. I sat with you, I'm staying here… unless you want me to leave." She questioned.

His eyes locked with hers and he smiled, "No… uhh, it's nice to have someone to sit with."

**)( )(**

That night Layla was sitting at her desk with her laptop in front of her, she was working on some homework when a video chat invite showed up and her computer beeped.

She looked up at the username, "ML_Surfer? Who the hell is that?" She asked herself out loud.

She debated for a few moments but finally accepted the invite.

"Layla… wow, look at you… you are all grown up." Mason said smiling at his niece.

"Uncle Mason?" Layla asked confused as she leaned and looked at her screen closer and adjusted her laptop screen.

"Yeah, uhh. It's been a while, huh?" He asked.

"How did you find my screen name?" she questioned.

"I googled you." He admitted.

Her eyes widened "And it told you my screen name?"

"No, it linked me to your social networking sites where you listed you screen name, email, and your cellphone number." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do you need something? You haven't contacted us in… years." She said.

"I read about that car wreck you were in, the other driver died right?" He asked.

"I've kind of talked about this enough today, it was my first day back at school since the wreck." She admitted.

"What are you? A freshman now?" He asked.

"16 Uncle Mason, I'm 16… I'm a sophomore." She reminded him.

"Damn." He said shaking his head back and forth, the last time he had seen her she was a little kid.

"Layla… I need to talk to you about something, and it's not an easy thing to hear. But you have to listen to me very closely and as crazy as it sounds I need you to believe me." He said.

"Okay…" She said, confused.

"When you were involved in that accident and the other driver died; did you feel any different? Like a rush of pure energy and your eyes burned and it felt like your head was going to explode?" He asked.

Her dark brown eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" She gasped.

"Because the same thing happened to me… you've triggered your curse." He said.

"I what?" She asked.

"Your curse… it runs in the Lockwood family, it's dormant until you take a life, then the curse is triggered and on the next full moon you're going to turn." He said, feeling bad for her. He knew all of the pain she was going to endure.

"Turn? Uncle Mason, this isn't making any sense." Layla said.

"Lycanthrope." He finally said.

Layla bit her lip and glanced around the room.

"I know it sounds like a joke, but it's not. And you have to listen to me because if you don't do everything I say you could really hurt someone on the night of the full moon." He said.

"I… I think I need to go." Layla said, confused and thinking Mason was crazy.

"No, don't! I'm the only one who's going to be able to help you with this." He said, frowning at her.

"You're crazy, Uncle Mason. I'm sorry and I don't want to hurt your feelings but you're crazy! I'm a 16 year old cheerleader… I can't turn into a werewolf." She said, feeling frantic because ever since the wreck she knew something was different with her.

"It doesn't matter how old you are or what your hobbies are, you're a Lockwood you carry the gene and now you've activated your curse. This is going to happen to you and I am so sorry… because it is a curse Layla." He said, his eyes honest.

"I don't believe you… I can't believe you." She breathed out shaking her head back and forth.

"You have to." He said.

"Prove it then… I want proof." She said.

He sighed heavily.

A few moments later a box popped up for her to download a video.

"I've got to grab a bite to eat but I'll be back in an hour. Watch the video." He instructed as he ended his end of the video chat.

Picking her computer up from the desk she grabbed a pair of headphones and lay down on her bed as she watched the video.

Mason had filmed his first transformation into a wolf.

She put it on fast-forward because it was a long video and she coldn't stand the sounds of his cries of agony.

It was a little over an hour later when another box popped up for a video chat from Mason.

She took a few deep breaths before she accepted the request.

"Did you watch some of it?" He asked her.

"I… I sped through it… oh my god." Layla said, as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"I can't do this, Uncle Mason… there is no way I can do this." She continued to cry.

"You have to, Layla. It will get easier the more times you turn… it will go faster." He assured her.

"Is there a way out of this?" She asked.

"I wish there was, but there isn't… it's our family's curse and we're stuck with it." He said.

"Every single full moon?" She continued to cry.

"We've got a little under 2 weeks until the full moon. I'm going to type out an email of all the things you need to get ready for the full moon. I'm going to try and help you as much as I can through this. Okay?" He asked.

"No, it's not okay… oh my god." She said.

"I'm going to get off here and start typing everything out for you. I'll send my phone number in the email, I'm only a call away." He tried to comfort his niece.

"Okay." She said nodding.

"You should really take all that information down off your social networking sites, it's not safe… I could put your number into a website and find your address." He warned.

"I'm going to turn into a damn werewolf in less than 2 weeks and you're worried about strangers finding out my phone number?" She asked.

"You're my niece, I worry about you." He said.

"Well, you haven't worried for the past several years." She pointed out.

"Just try and get some rest, I'll send the email later tonight." He said.

**)( )(**

"Layla?" Carol questioned.

Layla jumped and dropped her fork on her glass plate with a loud clank.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

"Are you okay, honey?" Carol asked her teenage daughter.

"I'm fine…" She lied as her stomach was in knots from stress.

"How is your new school schedule working out?" Richard asked as he took a bite of his chicken.

Layla took a drink of her water as she said, "Not too bad… I don't have lunch with Caroline anymore."

"That's too bad." Carol said as she took a bite of her green beans.

"She sat with that gilbert freak today." Tyler informed them.

"Jeremy is not a freak." Layla defended.

"He is." Tyler argued.

"Tyler the Gilbert family is a well-respected family and a huge part of the community." Richard said.

"His parents might be, and Elena's not too bad… but Jeremy…" Tyler shook his head back and forth.

"There is nothing wrong with him." Layla defended again.

"There is." Tyler continued to argue, seeing it was getting under his sisters skin.

Layla sighed and said, "I'm finished… I'm going to my room."

"You hardly touched your food." Carol said.

"I'm not hungry… I feel sick." She stated as she emptied her food into the garbage disposal and then loaded her plate into the dishwasher.

"I was just kidding…" Tyler said as he followed his sister from the dining room.

"I really don't feel good tonight, my stomach is in all kinds of knots and my head is killing me." She said.

"Is something going on?" He asked her concerned.

The siblings had been very close their entire lives, and they told each other almost everything.

"No, I'm just… stressed from school and stuff." She lied.

"You sure?" He asked, sensing she was hiding something from him.

"Yeah… night Ty." She called over her shoulder.

Once she was in the privacy of her room she picked the box of tissues up from beside her TV and laid down, pulling her blanket up to her chin as she cried from the fear of her future.

She had never seen anything so painful before as the video of Mason turning, and now she was going to have to go through the same thing, by herself; every full moon for the rest of her life.

**)( )( )( )( )(**

**A/N- Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank you for reading the first chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me a review and let me know you read it, and what you thought of the story so far! I will do my best to keep the updates coming if there is an interest in seeing this particular story continued. **


	2. Anger Problems

**Chapter Two (-Anger Problems)**

* * *

After changing into a pair of her best jeans, Layla pulled on a long sleeve pink shirt with black designs on it.

She fixed her hair and applied make-up like her normal routine on getting ready for school days but her mind was replying the video of her uncle transforming into a werewolf over and over again.

She thought about talking to Tyler about it, they had always been so close but he carried the gene too and she didn't want him to know about it, he was better off in the dark.

She headed down the stairs and saw her dad sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked.

"He left a little while ago to pick Matt up, they have to get something for a project due today. I can drop you off at school." He offered.

"No, it's okay dad. It's a nice morning I'll just walk." She said as she turned and headed out the door.

She had been walking for a while when she turned down the street that Elena lived on.

Just as she neared the house Jeremy came out and headed down the steps.

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Morning." She said smiling back.

He waited until she caught up with him.

"You always walk to school?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I used to walk to school quite a bit… I haven't since I got my driver's license though." She told him.

"Can't wait until I get mine." He said.

"Not too much longer." She offered with a smile.

"Wait, why are you walking to school?" Jeremy asked her.

"Tyler left the house early and it's just a nice morning." She said. Her true motive was to clear her head a bit from all the stress.

They talked and laughed the rest of the way to school.

"Oh…" She said grimacing as she stopped walking and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I forgot to take a pain pill this morning, my ribs are still bruised from the wreck and I've irritated them." She said. Her chest was sore not only from the early morning laughter but from crying herself to sleep the night before.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked genuine concern on his face.

"Yeah… I'm tougher than I look." She joked with him.

As they neared the school she looked over at him and said, "You know, I think we've talked more these past few days than we have in like a year or more."

"you're right." He realized.

Just then a guy who was throwing a football around with a few of his friends in front of the school dove sideways to try and catch the ball and ran into Layla.

She groaned in pain and started to fall over from the impact but Jeremy quickly grabbed her.

"What the hell man?" Jeremy yelled angrily at the older student.

Before the other classmate could apologize Tyler grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest car.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Tyler yelled at him.

"I'm sorry…" He started to say but Tyler only got angrier.

"She's still injured from a car wreck, you could have really hurt her." Tyler shouted keeping him pinned.

"It was an accident Ty, let him go." Layla said as she realized Jeremy still had a hold of her.

She gently moved from his arms and stood beside her brother.

Tyler glared at the other student before he let go.

"I really am sorry." He said to Layla before he darted off.

"That wasn't necessary." Layla lectured her brother.

"The hell it wasn't!" Tyler yelled, still mad over seeing his sister get hurt.

"It was an accident." Layla reminded him.

"Doesn't matter… the dick would have seen you if he'd been paying attention." Tyler said as he looked down to where his sister's book bag was laying on the ground.

He picked it up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Come on." Tyler said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the school.

"I can carry my own bag, Ty. I'm not helpless." She said as he continued to pull her to her class.

"You're ribs are still hurt you're not supposed to be carrying over like 10 pounds anyway, and you already got hurt." He reminded her, still mad at the other guy.

"This is your first class right?" He asked as he stopped outside of a classroom.

"Yeah." She said with a nod.

Tyler followed her into the class and sat her book bag down on her desk.

"Be careful." He warned.

"Thank you, I think…" she breathed out getting irritated.

He stormed out of the classroom.

Layla sat down in her seat and looked over to Bonnie.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked her.

"My crazy over-protective brother is all… he just about beat someone for accidently bumping into me." Layla explained.

Bonnie let out a small laugh and shook her head.

**)( )(**

Layla got her lunch tray and headed over to where Jeremy was sitting by himself at the same table.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier… my brother kind of freaked out. But thank you for catching me before I hit the ground." She said as she sat down across from him.

"No problem, you feeling better?" He asked her.

"A little." She said nodding.

She noticed a sketch book closed beside him on the table.

"You draw?" she questioned as she snatched it up before he could stop her.

"Not really… those are…" he started to brush it off.

"Amazing… these are awesome." She complimented as she flipped through the pages.

"You think so?" He asked smiling widely at her.

"Yeah, definitely. I've always wanted to draw but that's one of the ways I'm different from my brother." She said as she handed him his book back.

"Wait, Tyler Lockwood… draws?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"He's pretty good to, but don't tell anyone." She said laughing.

"Me on the other hand, I can draw a mean stick person and that's about it." She explained.

"You and Tyler seem nothing alike." He pointed out.

"We're twins, we're a lot alike." Layla said as she opened her bottle of juice.

"Especially our anger problems, it's a Lockwood thing we get it from our dad." She said.

Her smile fell as she realized that must be part of having the werewolf gene.

"You okay?" He asked, seeing her sudden change in mood.

"I'm okay… I just feel so different now." She said without even thinking.

"Since the accident?" He questioned.

"Uhh, yeah. I mean like, I still feel like me… but a slightly different version of me. Everyone expects me to just jump right back into my old life but I can't. It changed me and there is no going back." She said seeming upset.

Jeremy looked down to his lunch tray a little confused by what she was saying.

"Well, it was a life changing thing… it's understandable that you're not just going to bounce back, I mean you kinda stared death in the face it was a bad car wreck. It's going to take some time." He said watching her closely as he spoke.

"That was pretty deep." She said smiling. Being around him was slowly taking her mind off the fear of turning on the full moon.

He laughed as he tucked his sketch book back into his book bag.

"I know what it's like to feel different… I've always kind of felt out of place." He said.

"That's sad." She observed.

"Nah, it's not so bad. People stay out of my way and I just stick to myself." He said.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stick to myself, just have some quiet me time. But I never get the chance. I'm always decorating for school event, volunteering for a community thing or cheerleading. I was in volleyball but I dropped it because I didn't have time." She explained.

"Sounds exhausting." Jeremy said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea… it's hard having your dad be the mayor. So much is expected of me." She opened up to him.

**)( )(**

After school Layla was sitting on a bench outside of school.

"Hey Layla." Jeremy said as he walked over to her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"So umm… since we walked to school together and I already saw Tyler leave do you want to maybe walk home?" He asked nervously.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't see how nervous he was.

"Sorry but I can't… my dad's supposed to pick me up." She said.

"Oh, okay. That's cool, I was just wondering before I left." He quickly said.

"Thanks though." She said managing a smile.

"You seem down again." He pointed out his lips slightly angling down into a frown; he didn't like seeing her upset.

"I've just got a lot on my mind." She told him as she looked down to her pink shoes.

Before he could say anything else Mayor Lockwood pulled up.

"See you tomorrow at lunch." Layla called over her shoulder.

Jeremy watched as she got into her dads car and he drove away. He had always liked Layla and found her attractive but now that they were talking he was starting to have deeper feelings for her.

He considered briefly that since she kept talking to him and chose to sit with him at lunch instead of her other friends that maybe she liked him too.

**)( )(**

"It's nice… but too girly." Tyler said as he sat in the driver's seat of his sister's new car.

"It is not too girly." Layla argued with him.

"It's a red Malibu… no guy drives a Malibu, especially not a sparkly red one." He said as he looked over to her.

"Well, I don't care what you think, I like it." She said defensively.

"I didn't say it was bad, it's a nice car… just nothing I would drive." Tyler said.

She sighed and got out of the car shutting the door and looking to their house.

"Lay, is everything alright? I mean besides the obvious stuff going on?' He asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" She asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know you've been through a lot, and you're handling it really well… but it seems like ever since you started back at school you just keep getting more… sad." He pointed out.

"I'm just stressed." She tried to cover it up.

"I know you, this isn't just normal stress. You know you can talk me." Tyler said.

She smiled, she loved when he showed how much he cared about her.

"I know, but honestly it is just stress and I'm behind in a few of my classes from where they moved my schedule around." She said.

He gave her a look to show that he knew she was hiding something.

**)( The next day )(**

Elena came down the stairs of her house with her sleeping bag and several extra blankets which she dropped on the couch.

"I can't believe you're sleeping out in a tent, it's going to get freezing cold tonight." Grayson said as he entered the living room.

"We've got a lot of blankets and we'll be fine. Did you get the tent up?" Elena asked her dad.

"All set." He said with a nod.

"Thanks dad." Elena said with a smile.

A few moments later Jeremy came down the stairs and walked past Elena.

"Jer… are you going somewhere tonight?" Elena asked.

"Um, no. Why?" He questioned.

"You're wearing cologne." She pointed out.

"No I'm not." He lied, feeling insecure.

"You are, I can still smell it. Why are you putting cologne on if you're staying here?" She asked.

He ignored her and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Elena and her dad exchanged looks before laughing and shaking their heads wondering who Jeremy was putting cologne on for.

Close to an hour later Bonnie showed up, she carried in her sleeping bags and a few blankets.

Then Caroline and Layla showed up at the same time.

"I've got it!" Jeremy yelled as he darted past Elena and Bonnie and opened the door.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hey." Both girls greeted back.

"Here… I'll help you." Jeremy said as he took the stack of blankets and pillows from Layla.

"Thank you." She said giving him a friendly smile.

Caroline waited until after Jeremy had stacked Layla's things on the couch before she sighed and crossed the room, "That's okay, I'll get these myself." She said as she dropped them onto the couch that was now overflowing with blankets and pillows.

"How are you?" Jeremy asked Layla.

"Doing okay, it's Friday so can't complain too much." She said.

"You're all here." Miranda said as she entered the living room and looked at the group of girls.

They all greeted her and she said, "It's January and you're honestly going to spend the night out in a tent?"

"Just like when were kids… we got to talking about all the slumber parties we used to have when we were little and thought it would be fun to hold one like we used to." Caroline explained.

"And it's been the warmest January in like… ever. We've got tons of blankets." Bonnie added smiling with excitement for the night.

"Uh-huh." Miranda said nodding with a smile.

"Well, I can't speak for anyone else's parents… but Elena, if you catch a cold you're still going to school Monday." She said.

"I know mom." Elena said laughing.

"Well, let's go get out slumber party snacks." Elena said as she grabbed her car keys and faced her friends.  
Once all the girls were gone, Jeremy started back up the stairs to his room but Grayson stopped him.

"Which one did you put the cologne on to impress?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about dad." Jeremy tried to cover.

"I'm going to guess Layla since she's the only one you helped carry anything." He said.

Jeremy sighed, "Do you think she knows?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"It doesn't matter." Jeremy breathed out.

"Why?" His dad asked.

"I'm a freshman, she's a 10th grade cheerleader who's just as popular as Elena is. I wouldn't stand a chance and she could have her pick of guys in the school, she has seniors talking to her all the time." Jeremy admitted to his father.

"You're never going to get her with that attitude. You can't just walk around with that chip on your shoulder." He said.

"So you think what? I should just ask her out?" Jeremy questioned.

"I think you should talk to your sister first… Layla is one of her best friends and before you do anything you might want to touch base with her." Grayson warned.

"I might." Jeremy said nodding.

* * *

**)( )( )( )( )(**

**A/N-_ Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank you for reading, I really hope you're still liking the story._**

_**If you haven't yet, you should check out 'Fire and Ice'. It's another TVD story on my page that i'm working on with my very good friend Miss E Charlotte, we'd love to know what you think of it so far. ^_^**_

**I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me a review and let me know you read it, and what you think of the story so far! I will do my best to keep the updates coming if there is still an interest in seeing this particular story continued. **


End file.
